


Dance

by DoubleDen



Category: Les Twins
Genre: Confused!Laurent, F/M, Larry gets hella jealous, Larry's a bit of a nut job in this one, M/M, Possessive!Larry, There's no rape, but there is non-consensual touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 10:25:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11781219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoubleDen/pseuds/DoubleDen
Summary: Laurent gets a little too handsy with a girl that he just met right in front of Larry, and Larry gets extremely jealous...of her! Even though Larry has never revealed to Lau how he feels about him, this pushes him over the edge and he takes it all out on poor Laurent. He does something to Lau that he can never take back, but Lau is willing to pick up the pieces for his brother.





	1. Please Turn Around

It was the last rehearsal before our mini-tour began. As I looked around the empty giant stage, the little boy in me that grew up poor in the street still couldn't believe we made it this far. Everything seems so new and exciting to me if I take it in from a certain perspective. I love that feeling. There was literally nowhere I'd rather be with my brother right now. I was proud of us. Speaking of brothers, mine had just finished staging his moves on the turntable platform that we are gonna use for the show. There was a stage crew director helping us place our movements just right so we could really showcase our moves to the audience. “You’re up Laurent,” my brother said, hopping off the platform. He smiled and patted me on the shoulder, shaking me a bit as he passed to stand behind me. In twin language, his gesture was as if to say, “ _I can't believe we made it this far.”_ I simply turned my head and raised one eyebrow, grinning back, which said, _“I know, right?”_ With that, I left my best twin briefly to hop onto the platform. The stage crew director was very nice. She moved my arms and legs and told me to stand at the very edge of the circle. After we finished up with my solo movements, she pretended to be Larry as she showed me how we should look together. She went into a push-up position, but only holding herself up with one hand. She turned sideways so her other hand could stretch up all the way to meet me. I was impressed how long she could hold that pose for. Especially since she was holding her clipboard between her teeth. “Larry will be like this, okay?” She said, her clipboard muffling her words bit, “then you grab his wrist up here. And lean back.” I took her wrist in my hand and dramatically leaned back as if there was an invisible force slowly pushing me off my balance. “Like the matrix,” I said, smiling at her. She giggled, “yes, like the matrix.” I chuckled and continued posing. I can't help but mess around, even in serious situations like this. Especially because of how strange we looked right now, slowly spinning around on a pedestal. When I finished rehearsing she got up and dusted herself off, clipboard now in hand. “Hey, you're pretty strong, huh?” I said to her. “Me?” She asked shocked, “not really, I was just staying in one place the whole time, it wasn't hard.” I laughed. “No, you are! You were on one hand too! The entire time, I was like ‘this girl is gonna fall,’” she laughed and so did the surrounding crew that was within earshot. “You could be the third member of Les Twins,” I continued.  
“Whaaaat, no, no,” she smiled shaking her head in a really cute way, “I'm only stage crew. I'll leave the dancing to the actual dancers!”  
“Aw, come on, I’ll teach you!” I coaxed. I took her hand spinning her in a circle before she even knew what was happening. Then I took her by the waist as I danced an easy bachata with her, which is just stepping eight counts to the right and then eight counts to the left. I counted out loud for her. She just kept her hands on my shoulders as she watched her feet move. She looked up at me and smiled. People who happened to be watching around us tossed “ooh’s” and “ah’s” at us. “Hey, I don’t count for just anybody, you know. You should consider yourself lucky,” I told her as we danced. “Oh, whatever! This is easy, anyway,” she said with a silly smile on her face. “Oh, really? We can take it up a notch,” I answered, picking her up to give her leverage to do a front flip over my shoulder. I could hear her squeal in terror, but I made sure she landed on her feet. Then I twirled her until she was far enough from me that I could bow, still holding her hand. “See? There's dancer blood in there,” I said. She just laughed and curtsied dramatically, “well, thank you.” Then someone walked up to her to whisper something to her. She nodded at him. “I have to get ready for the next performer...I'll see you at the show, though!” she said. I put both hands up as if to say “say no more.”  
“No, I get it,” I said, “busy day?” She just laughed because she knew how busy my weeks have been, dancing for my livelihood and whatnot. “Bye, Laurent!” she said. I waved as I walked away. “I should get her Instagram later,” I thought to myself. “Come on, Larry,” I beckoned him with a nod of my head, noticing that he didn't look too happy for some reason. We walked back to our studio penthouse. “I’m so pumped for tonight, man,” I told him walking into our room. I didn't get to finish my thought because suddenly there was a hand at my throat pinning me to the door we both just came through. “Larry, what are you do--?!”  
“Why were you touching her so much?” I looked at him as if he were from another planet. My hand went up to try and pry his hand from my neck.  
“Are you crazy? Get your hands off me--”  
Larry pulled me forward and slammed me into the wall again, taking both my wrists in his other hand. “Don't play dumb, Laurent. You were all over her. That girl.” Realization finally set in. “Ohh…” I said. And then anger set in. “What?! You were touching her too! Why are you getting mad at me, hypocrite!” I said, trying to shove him off me. “I didn't f*cking dance with her,” Larry said. I had no idea why I couldn't get him off me. Didn't we have about the same strength? I spoke up, “If you liked her, you should've just said s--” before I knew what was happening, Larry had already leaned in and pressed his lips to mine. Shocked, I turned my head to the side. “Larry!” I said between heavy breaths, “what's gotten into you?”  
“Oh, come on, Lau. Don’t be so stupid,” he said, barely above a whisper as he kissed down my neck. “Ah! No! Stop it, Larry!” I tried to move but Larry had twisted my arms in front of me so I couldn't lean forward without hurting myself. His free hand now roamed up and down my torso. Then he slowly unbuttoned my shirt from the neck down. When he got the last one, he moved closer so his leg was between mine and our chests were touching. I was out of it at this point, thinking about what could be going on. Is this a prank? I'm the one that likes to prank him! Not the other way around! Does Larry actually...want me? But that doesn't make any sense! I'm his brother! What the hell is going on? Is he mad at me? Does he hate me? But why? Will he hurt me? Or worse? My heart sank. My mind went a mile a minute as Larry continued touching me in ways brothers shouldn't touch. He kissed me again, this time sliding his tongue inside my mouth. He hummed, pleased that I had stopped struggling for the moment. He slid a hand over my chest. “Ugh,” I groaned, a little freaked out. He looked me in the eyes and said nothing. He smiled and turned his attention back to my chest. Larry slid his hand down to my abdomen. His caresses made me feel so uncomfortable, I’ve never wanted to crawl out of my own skin more. “Mm, you’re really hard here,” Larry said, still hung up on my stomach. “I'm hard too. In other places,” he continued. “F*ck, Larry, what's going on? What are you going to do?” He looked up at my pleading eyes. Then he slid his hand further down and stopped right over my crotch. My eyes widened as I felt his hand close and squeeze around me. I screwed my eyes shut as he began rubbing me there through the fabric of my pants. This doesn't make any sense. I know my brother better than I know myself. But I couldn't understand why he was doing this. This outburst seemed to come out of nowhere. I steeled myself before tentatively asking, “bro...do you hate me?” Tears clouded my vision a bit as I asked the question. Larry suddenly stopped. He looked at me, eyes wide, staying silent. Then he took his hands away and his face grew stoic except for the way he knit his eyebrows together when he looked away. Then he suddenly shoved me away from him as he walked further into the apartment, both hands on his head.


	2. It Don't Gotta Be What It Has To Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laurent's still not really sure what's going on, but he's going to try to figure it out. But it's painful to pick at scabs.

I watched him from where I stood at the door, quickly buttoning my shirt again. He leaned his elbows over the railing on the balcony. He let his head fall as the breeze brushed through his hair. In that moment, I knew my brother was in more pain than I was. I wasn't exactly sure what the full story was, but I knew my brother was hurting. This must have been something he had to keep to himself for a while now. I wonder how long he was suffering alone for. I couldn't help but kind of blame myself. I thought we could tell each other anything. But he hid such a big thing from me. Was I not open enough? Did I judge him too much? Right now, I just wanted to be next to him. I walked out and stood next to him, a couple feet away for good measure. “Hey…” I said. He said nothing, so I continued, “I’m not mad, Larry...I can forgive you--”  
“I don't want your f*cking forgiveness.” I looked at him, shocked. He was angry? At me? What the hell is going on here? “I don't want your forgiveness, but I do want...you. And I want you to want be back. And it makes me angry and disgusted and afraid...that I have these feelings. I can't control it.”  
“Larry…” I couldn’t think of a damn thing to say. What would one say in this situation? I mean, this isn't exactly the kind of thing you can google. So instead of speaking, I opted to inch closer, then I placed my hand on his shoulder. First it was a feathery touch, but then I decided to just go for it, and I put my whole hand on his shoulder reassuringly. But he quickly moved away from me, turning his back to me as he looked out to the horizon. I stood there, not having a clue on how to handle the situation, I sighed, running a hand through my hair. “Come inside soon, okay?” I said, before letting him be. He was out there for a longer time than I would have expected. He was there all day, actually. I decided to give him some space and go to the performance that we had tonight. It was much harder to dance without my brother behind me to give me energy. But the audience seemed to like it well enough. I came back to find Larry still looking out at the horizon, his two hands were pressed together in front of the bridge of his nose and his eyes were closed. What could he possibly be thinking about for this long? He may not want to talk to me, but he certainly wasn’t solving anything by moping in the corner. It was ridiculous. I walked through the glass doors and dragged him inside. He looked like he nearly had a heartattack when I grabbed his arm, which I couldn’t help but inwardly laugh at. “Woah!,” Larry said as he almost tripped. Without looking at him, I walked to my room to get ready for bed. “Eat something, then go to sleep,” I told him. Then I shut the door.

Against my better judgement, I let Larry share my bed as we usually do. I was just too used to it to change it suddenly. Plus, I didn’t want Larry to feel as if I was isolating him or treating him any different now that I know what he knows. Though, I’m sure that I had already started doing that subliminally. Still, I pressed my back against the wall to give him room to crowd in. We said our good nights and both fell silent. I was on the verge of falling asleep when I suddenly felt a hand slide over my waist. After the hand, I felt an arm wrap around and hold me. My heart jumped. Was I imagining it? Should I wake up? But if I catch Larry touching me again, then our brotherhood will never be the same. I don't want whatever this is that Larry is struggling with to affect our relationship. It's been just us for too long for me to know what to do without him. So I let the hands continue, my heart starting to beat faster and faster. First his hand rested on my waist, his thumb stroking me. Then I felt Larry pull closer and let our foreheads touch, something we often do in public to show our bond or share our strength before a performance. But then his lips pressed to my slightly parted ones. I wonder if he noticed my breath hitch. This was so wrong. But I knew if I moved now, he would feel too guilty that he had once again taken advantage of me, and that guilt will never leave him. And that means he might leave me. I was too afraid to lose him as a brother, I couldn't move. As he made out with what he thought was an unconscious Laurent, I felt his hand pull my shirt up and caress my bare ribcage. His thumb stroked my left nipple until it was hard and then the right one. I could feel his erection against my leg. I felt violated, humiliated, like a spectacle. My heart was beating out of my chest at this point. He was so close, how could he not hear it? I felt a hand slide down to the waistband of my Adidas. How far did he plan to go exactly? I didn't know if I could take it if he decided to touch anything below my waist right now. And he was moving so expertly, it made me wonder how many times Larry had touched me like this in my sleep. How far did he go? He licked my neck from my shoulder to my jaw and then up the shell of my ear, planting a kiss on my temple. He came back down to my lips. His hand had slipped inside my pants and under my underwear. His hand rubbed up and down my thigh, his wrist brushing against my junk. Feeling overwhelmed, with my thoughts and heart racing, I accidentally let out a quiet whimper. Suddenly I felt his hands hesitate. He stopped and moved away, taking his hand out of my pants and pulling my shirt back down. After a while he whispered, “Laurent…” My heart skipped a beat. Did he know I was awake the whole time? Or just now? He stopped because he sensed my distress, didn't he? I heard Larry speak again, “You’re awake, aren't you?” He whispered. I considered continuing to pretend to sleep but decided against it. I tentatively opened one eye and locked eyes with him. What I saw shocked me. Tears streamed down his face. “I’m sorry,” he said. He made a move to leave, but I grabbed his arm. He looked at me, eyes wide. I pulled him close into a hug. After a while, I felt his arms come up to embrace me. I held him tight as if I never wanted to let go. “It's okay,” I whispered. “For how long?” I asked him. An amount of silence passed where I thought he wasn’t going to answer, but then I heard, “About a year.” He’s felt like this a whole year, huh? I nodded, “I’m sorry, too,” I said. A soft sob escaped him as his tears soaked my shoulder. “Shhh,” I soothed his back until he slept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, things are getting pretty complex in the Bourgeois household. How do you think Lau is holding up?


	3. Just Dance With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Larry and Laurent are hurting, but it'll be okay.

As the morning drew closer, I slipped my arm from under larry’s sleeping form. I didn't sleep much that night. Getting molested while you're half asleep will do that to you. And by my own brother, no less. Then I stayed up most of the night holding Larry, and thinking. And here we are. When Larry came out of our room, he had already showered and was fully dressed. But there were bags under his eyes. I guess he didn’t sleep too well either. “Morning,” I said, testing the waters. He didn’t even look at me. Depressed again, I’m guessing. And that was just the beginning of it. For the course of the next two weeks, Larry didn’t even look at me, let alone speak to me, regardless of what I said to him. He even started sleeping on the opposite side of the room. We were separated, and even the fans noticed. When I went out, people would constantly ask me where Larry was. I made up a different answer each time. FIrst he was at a Mets game, then he was in the doctor’s office, and then he was starting his side-career as an actor in New York. After a while, though, I got tired of being without my twin. So the next morning when he walked out of the room, looking as depressed as ever, I grabbed him. Why is it that the only time Larry ever does what I say is when I have to physically make him? I took him over the counter. “Sit,” I said, pushing a plate of pizza in front of him. “I made breakfast. And you’re gonna eat it. Look, I used margarita, it’s your favorite.” He said nothing, staring at the plate of food. “You remember, right? From when we were little in Paris? You loved margarita pizza for breakfast!” Still nothing. “But mom would never get it for you because you could never eat it in portions,” I continued as I couldn’t help but laugh. “And I was always so confused as to why you liked pizza for breakfast anyway. I’ve come around, though--”  
“Cut the bullshit, Lau. Don’t do this.” Larry raised his eyes to mine for the first time in days. I paused. “Do what?” I asked him. “You’re not even gonna say anything about two weeks ago? You can’t just skip over what happened...what I did. You can’t just be nice to me like this.”  
“And why can’t I? I tried to talk to you--multiple times, actually--but you refused to say anything, remember?” He looked away. “Do you remember that, Larry,” I asked more as a statement than a question, “And why don’t you want me to be nice to you? Why do you want this? Why, just why, do you insist on driving a wedge between us?”  
“Because!” Larry yelled suddenly, “because...you’re making it harder for me...to get over you.” I tried to mask my surprise at him admitting that so easily after weeks of him ignoring every word I said, but I think it showed through anyway because when he looked into my eyes, he couldn’t hold my gaze. “Oh, Larry--”  
“Just shut the f*ck up,” he said, trying to bolt from our conversation, but I grabbed his wrist before his hand left the counter. “Larry...what do you want from me? I’m trying to help. I’m only trying to help,” I begged for something, anything, that would help me help him. “Why?” Larry asked. My brows knit together in confusion. He continued, “why aren’t you angry? Why do you still want to talk to me and be my brother? Why...don’t you hate me?” I studied his face for a moment. He looked a mess. His nose was turning a shade of pink. His eyes were red and pricked with tears. This was probably the fourth time I’ve ever seen him cry. I still wasn’t used to it. Larry was usually the one to be strong for both of us. It was because of him that I always never fell apart when I fell. And yet, my friend, my brother, my deepest ally was crumbling before my very eyes and I was finding myself powerless to stop it. Now that it was my turn to protect him, I couldn’t even do it right. I looked out the window at the trees dancing in the breeze. Then after closing my eyes for a second and gathering my words, I took his face in my hands. “Why don’t I hate you?” I repeated, “Larry, I hate that you have to ask that...you’re my brother. Your pain is my pain. And I can’t stand to see you suffer alone,” I smiled. I held my wrist in my hand. “If I had to give you my blood, I would.” I placed my right hand on my heart and my left on his heart, “If I had to give you my heart, I would. I love you, Larry. And I’m your brother, so as far as I’m concerned, you have to love me too. Which means you’re stuck with me, got it?” Larry just stared at me. I tugged on his afro to pull him into a hug, and he almost melted into my arms. “Dammit...I’m lucky to have you,” Larry mumbled, half-laughing. “Damn right,” I said into his shoulder. I looked at the ground, “ I just wish I could’ve protected you better…” Larry pulled away, “Lau...you’ve done more than you’ll ever know, okay? Thank you. Really.” I stared for a moment, but then couldn’t help but flash an enormous grin. And with that, we both laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, happy ending! Larry let Lau in!! Who else feels warm and fuzzy inside?

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter done! Was it a banger? Was it a flop? Let me know in the comments! That's how I know what to write for you guys!


End file.
